I'm so Stupid to Fall for You Gratsu Fic
by DoeDoe21
Summary: Natsu is a new student in Fairy Tail High. There he meets Gray, but what he doesn't know is that Gray has fallen for him. Will Gray ever tell Natsu how he feels or will he just live with the thought of never telling his crush that he loves him? Gray x Natsu (Lemon) (Just realised I made Laxus into a football captain in chapter 3 (He's supposed to be the english teacher) sorry :l)
1. Chapter 1 - Just Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Just Friends**_

Nastu woke up to the sound of rain, drizzling outside and tapping his bedroom windows gently. He sighed in a frustrated tone and rubbed out the sleep in his eyes. The pinkette looked around his room with a slightly confused look then he remembered, he recently moved from his hometown. He let out a sigh and reminisced the fun times he had back at Tenrou City with his friends and a small smile appeared on his face. As he was lost in thought, his bedroom door slowly opened revealing a tall man with spiky pink hair, he had a relieved face as he looked at Natsu sitting up on his bed.

"Oh good, you're up" He said, snapping Natsu back into reality "Since you're awake already, might as well get ready"

"Dad? What? Get ready for what..?" Natsu stared

His dad sighed and entered the pinkette's room before saying, "First day at Fairy Tail High?"

Natsu took a moment to process what had been said and when he did, he shot out of his bed and ran to the shower while shouting "Oh crap Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" He's fine with being late any other day but at the first day? Nope, no way, gotta make a good first impression.

Igneel watched as his son frantically got ready for school and he wore a cheeky grin, he 'forgot' to remind Natsu that school starts in 2 hours. Whoops. Igneel walked out of his son's bedroom and walked towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

In the bathroom

"Dammit, soap, why do you have to be so slippery?!" Natsu cursed after the soap slipped from his hand "I don't have time for this!"

Natsu quickly scrubbed shampoo on his hair followed by a generous amount of conditioner and rinsed it out after. (Dunno why I added this... Let's skip...)

Natsu got out of the shower and made his way to the white cabinet beside the door. Droplets of water trickled down his well-toned chest and abs and steam from the hot shower surrounded his slim but muscled arms. He picked up a clean towel and proceeded to dry himself before wrapping the small towel around his waste.

Fast forward (breakfast)

"Dad... You don't usually cook pancakes in the morning, what's so special?" Natsu muffled under the mouthful of pancakes in his mouth.

Igneel looked at the boy with a cheeky smile and said "I doubt you'd be interested"

"Just tell me" Natsu urged

"Well... I've just been hired at Fairy Tail Corp!" Igneel's smile grew bigger after he told the big news

"Fairy Tail? Isn't that the name of my school?" Natsu asked

"Well, your high schools' principal is also the owner of Fairy Tail Corp" Igneel said, smile never fading "And Fairy Tail Corp is the biggest company in all of Fiore and ranked number 4 around the world!"

"Really? Well congrats dad" Natsu smiled

"Now we just have to wait a few pay days and we'll be living in luxury!" Igneel joked, chuckling a little bit, Natsu joining soon after.

Natsu picked up his phone off of the table and looked at the time, 7:25AM. He quickly ate up his last bit of pancakes and picked up his school bag and headed towards the door.

"Well, I'm off now, bye dad!" Natsu waved as he walked towards the door before stopping at a picture on the wall, it was their whole family. They looked so happy in the picture, His mom was on the left side, holding Natsu's shoulder and Igneel was on the right, wrapping his arms around his wife. A single tear rolled down Natsu's cheek and a weak smile showed itself on the pinkette's mouth "Bye mom..." He whispered before proceeding to exit his home.

He sighed with relief as he watched the gray, gloomy clouds fading away revealing the sun shining ever so brightly. He smiled as he thought of what he would see in his new school, how many people he can be friends with and... How the food in the canteen will taste! He drooled at the thought of a bacon cheeseburger with fries on the side and a large milkshake. Natsu was again lost in thought until a blonde ran into him.

"Crap! What the-?" Natsu yelped "What's wrong with you?!" He stared at the blonde

"Dammit... Now my uniform's all wet..." The blonde girl pouted before turning his attention at the pinkette "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"It's fine, not like you killed me or anything" Natsu chuckled

"That uniform, are you from Fairy Tail High?" The blonde asked

"Yeah, actually this is my first day, I recently moved from my hometown" Natsu replied

"So you're new? That's great! How about we be friends from now on?" Lucy smiled

"Sure! I'm Natsu by the way, Natsu Dragneel" Natsu held out his hand in front of Lucy.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia! Pleasure to meet you!" She said as she shook Natsu's hand

"Lucy..." Natsu's smile weakened as he thought of that name

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly

"I-It's nothing... It's just... Lucy is the name of my mom that passed away when I was just 5 years old..." Natsu's face saddened more.

"I'm so sorry to heart that..." Lucy said softly

"You don't need to apologise! I just get kind of emotional at that topic, it's not your fault!" Natsu's smile brightened once more. Lucy nodded and let out a big smile

"Why don't we walk to school together?" Lucy asked cheerfully

"No complaints here" Natsu replied with a grin

"By the way, Natsu" Lucy continued "I have a feeling you'd be welcomed in the school, I mean EXTREMELY welcomed" Lucy chuckled

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked in a confused tone.

"You'll see~" Lucy hummed.

 **At school (Lunch area outside)**

Natsu looked around at the surprisingly big space around them, he saw other students walking around talking with each other or in their group and some people on the benches were making out.

"This whole area is used to eat at?!" Natsu asked, looking around to try and take it all in.

"Yep! There is also a lunch area indoors if you want to eat inside or if you want food from the canteen"

"Woah! Where do you sit Lucy?" Natsu asked, still looking around

"I sit with my friends indoors since Erza wanted to be closer to the canteen so she can order a strawberry cake whenever she wants" Lucy grinned nervously, looking around to see if the red head was around.

"Who's Erza?" Natsu turned to look at the blonde

"The absolute scariest woman in the history of scary women" Lucy shuddered "And she's also the school president"

"She sounds scary..." Natsu thought of what Erza may look like, a monster? A demon?

"Well, she can be pretty sweet when she's in a good mood, just don't agitate here" Lucy warned

Just as she finished talking, the bell rang for the first class of the day. Lucy waved goodbye to Natsu and started to run off to her class before stopping and turning to look at Natsu who was standing there looking confused.

"I should probably have told you earlier" Lucy yelled "New students have to go to the principal's office so you know what your classes will be"

"Thanks... I was starting to worry a bit" Natsu sighed with relief "Where is the office?"

"That building over there is the office" Lucy replied, pointing at a black and dark blue, two storey building

"Oh right, thanks Lucy!" Natsu waved at the blonde and made his way to the office.

Natsu sat on a bench in front of the counter where a lady was busy filing, stapling and printing papers. He waited patiently for the principal to call him in so he could make friends sooner. Natsu waited and waited until finally, the principal called for him through the door.

Natsu sat on a seat, wide eyed by the size of the principal, he was _tiny_.The principal was talking about Natsu's classes and how all of the students call him 'gramps'.

"Did you get all that Natsu?" Gramps asked

"Yes, sir" Natsu nodded, but of course, he was lying.

"Good. Now, please follow Ms Carla here to your first class" Gramps smiled

"Okay, thank you sir" Natsu bowed before following after Ms Carla who seemed to have left the room already.

 **Natsu's first class (Maths)**

Natsu was standing outside the classroom, waiting for Ms Carla to finish talking with the teacher. After a while, Ms Carla motioned for the pinkette to come inside. As he walked inside, a few gasps can be heard. After Ms Carla left the room, the teacher introduced the new student.

"Okay class, this is Natsu Dragneel" The teacher said, pointing at the pinkette

"Can I get your number hot stuff?" Some random boy asked "Wanna come over tonight?" A girl sang " **PLEASE MARRY ME** " Another girl screamed

"I, uhhh... No... Sorry..." Natsu grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck earning an _awwww_ from most girls. (Awww as in the 'admiring the cuteness' kind of Awww)

"Hey Natsu!" A cheery voice called out

"Lucy? Oh we're in the same class!" Natsu smiled

" **OH MY GOD HIS SMILE! HIS SMILE CAN MELT LAVA!** " Some girl squealed

"I'm pretty sure lava's already melted..." Natsu's sweat dropped

The teacher sighed and called out to Natsu to talk about some details. He said his name was Prof. Happy and that he was in the smartest class for maths which surprised him because he barely pays attention to his school work. After finishing their conversation, Prof. Happy pointed at the seat next to a dark haired boy with onyx eyes, the boy was staring at Natsu like it was the first time he saw another human being. Natsu shook off the intense staring given by the dark haired boy and walked up to his seat, there he was greeted by the school president.

"Hello, Natsu, I'm the school president, Erza Scarlet" Erza smiled

"Hey! Nice to meet ya!" Natsu grinned before turning to the black haired boy he was gonna sit next to.

"Yo" Natsu gave a small wave to the black haired boy as he sat down next to him.

"Huh? Oh hey..." The black haired boy replied

"And what do I call you ice block?" Natsu teased

"Ice block? Why the-? Where'd you get that insult from all of a sudden?" The black haired teen growled

"Relax, ice block" Natsu snickered "I called you that because of that cold ass greeting just now"

"Shut up... Flame brain" Gray huffed

"Flame brain? How'd you come up with that?" Natsu chuckled

"Because I can feel your body heat from here..." Gray replied

"Huh? You can feel it from there?" Natsu asked in a confused tone before turning to Lucy and Erza "Can _you_ guys feel it?"

"Nope" Lucy shook her head

"Neither do I" Erza said "It seems only Gray can feel it" Erza shot Gray a knowing look making the latter lightly blush and turn away.

 **GRAY POV**

As the new student sat next to me, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my cheeks growing hotter. _Wait a minute, why do I feel like this all of a sudden?! It's exactly like the time I met Juvia... Oh no... Don't tell me... AM I IN LOVE WITH THIS LOSER?!_

"Yo" Natsu waved at me

"Huh? Oh hey..." I said back

"And what do I call you ice block?" Natsu teased

 _ICE BLOCK?! Where'd the hell did that come from? Why ice block? I'm so confused..._

"Ice block? Why the-? Where'd you get that insult from all of a sudden" I mimicked my thoughts

"Relax, ice block" He snickered, what a jackass... "I called you that because of that cold ass greeting just now" He did have a point... I guess I was kinda rude to him... But still...

"Shut up... Flame brain" I huffed as I noticed the intense body heat coming off of him.

"Flame brain? How'd you come up with that?" He snickered

"Because I can feel your body heat from here..." I replied like it was the most obvious answer

"Huh? You can feel it from there?" Natsu asked, looking confused then he turned to Erza and Lucy "Can _you_ guys feel it?"

"Nope" Lucy shook her head

"Neither do I" Erza said "It seems only Gray can feel it" Erza gave me a look that says 'I know what's going on here' and I couldn't help but blush again so I turned away to hide it.

 _I can't believe this! I can't be in love with this idiot! He's a guy for fuck's sake! I can't be in love with a guy, how would everyone else react? God dammit... But... It's strange... At the same time... I can feel something in me that wants Natsu... NO! SHUT UP BRAIN! DON'T THINK THAT! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH NATSU!_

 **Next class (Gym)**

 **NORMAL POV**

Natsu was genuinely excited for his next class. Gym was his favourite out of all the subjects, it's fun and you don't have to do boring work. Natsu listened to his teacher, Mr Clive, as he explained what they will be doing for today. After his talk finished, he grabbed a couple of balls and cones from the sports rack and asked Natsu and Gray to set up the dodgeball game. Natsu happily accepted the job whilst Gray grumbled and sighed a 'fine'. The two grabbed the cones and balls from Mr Clive and started to set up their game.

"Why so excited Gray?" Natsu teased, looking at the annoyed face of Gray

"Shut up flame brain and set it up properly" Gray grumbled, putting another cone on the floor

"I _am_ setting it up properly ice block" Natsu huffed

"Just shut up..." Gray sighed

"What's wrong with you ice block?" Natsu asked, placing a ball beside a cone "Going through a break up?"

"Why would I tell you...?" Gray hissed

"Cause we're friends!" Natsu replied with a toothy grin

"I am **not** your friend..." Gray retorted with a disgusted tone

"Why not?" Natsu pouted

"Cause you're annoying, obnoxious and you won't leave me alone" Gray snapped "Just stop talking to me..."

"Woah... That escalated quickly..." Natsu snickered making Gray sigh "But seriously, I thought we were friends..."

"Well, we never were" Gray huffed as he placed the last cone

"Maybe we can be?" Natsu grinned with hopeful eyes "I promise I won't bug you... As much..."

"No." Gray said sternly, walking back to the rest of the students

Natsu jogged up to Gray and placed his hand on his shoulder "Please? I mean... Wouldn't it be awkward if we sit on the same table in lunch but never talk?"

"No, it would not" Gray said, shrugging off the pinkette's arm

"Cmon, ice block, we only just met. Can't you give me a chance?" Natsu chuckled, jogging up to Gray again.

"Please stop... You're annoying" Gray sighed

"I won't stop till you like me~" Natsu sang

"But I do like you..." Gray unconsciously whispered then realising what he said.

"What was that?" Natsu asked in a confused tone

"N-nothing... none of your business flame brain..." Gray tried to sound frustrated but failing miserably and to top it off, he was blushing uncontrollably

"Okay?..." Natsu said "You okay dude? Your cheeks are really red..."

"I-I'm fine! Worry about yourself!" Gray growled

"Alright then... Oh wait! How about we make a bet?" Natsu grinned

Gray stopped and turned to Natsu looking intrigued "Go on"

"We'll be on opposite teams, if I win, you have to do what I say and vise versa!" Natsu continued

"Sounds good. You're on" Gray said with a determined look

"Are you two finished?" Mr Clive yelled from the other side of the gym "We would like this game to start soon, you know?"

"Yes, sir! We're finished here!" Natsu yelled back before running towards the group assembled around Mr Clive, Gray following soon after.

"Get em, Gray!" Blue team yelled

"You got this Natsu!" Red team cheered

After a long battle of ball throwing, it has come down to 2 people to duke it out. Natsu from red team and Gray from blue team. Fortunately for everyone, Erza decided not to play and be the referee, it gave nightmares to the students who saw her play.

"Remember our bet, ice block!" Natsu laughed

"I will! Don't cry when you lose flame brain!" Gray smirked

"As if! You're the one losing, ice block!" Natsu retaliated

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm gonna make sure you eat those words, flame brain!" Gray retorted

"Would you two shut up and get on with it already?!" Erza boomed

"YES MA'AM!" The two yelled as they picked up a ball and lunged it at each other.

"EAT THIS!" Gray yelled, hurling a ball at Natsu which he dodged

"Your aim's a little rusty Gray!" Natsu chuckled

"Shut up! You can't do any better!" Gray huffed

"Watch me" Natsu replied as he threw a ball at Gray which missed

Gray stared at the ball that missed him and laughed "Looks like your aim's as ba-" Gray didn't have time to finish his sentence as a speeding ball collided with his face.

"WHAT THE HELL BASTARD?!" Gray yelped as he fell to the ground

"I win!" Natsu cheered before being joined by his teammates

Gray sat up and rubbed his red, swollen face and cursed under his breath. 'Stupid pink haired, lame ass, small brained fucktard...' He cursed, glaring at the celebrating pinkette. Natsu stopped his cheering and stared at Gray before walking up to him.

"That was fun" Natsu grinned, holding a hand in front of Gray to help him up

"Shut up, idiot..." Gray flicked the pinkette's hand away and got himself up

"Sorry for hitting you in the face" Natsu grinned, rubbing the back of his neck "I was meant to hit your legs"

"Well you fucking hit my face!" Gray growled

"Sorry..." Natsu said with sincerity and honesty in his eyes "Really, I'm so sorry"

"...it's fine..." Gray sighed

"Really? Good! I guess you ain't mad anymore so now will probably a good time to say this" Natsu said with a cheeky grin "Make good on our bet ice block~"

"Geez... Fine..." Gray sighed in an irritated tone

"Oh good! Now we're officially best friends!" Natsu smiled as he draped an arm over Gray's shoulders

"That's all you want? No embarrassing stuff?" Gray asked with a confused tone

"Yep! I just wanted to be best friends!" Natsu grinned

"No. Just friends." Gray said

"Well... was worth a try at least..." Natsu grinned

"Idiot..." Gray sighed

 **Lunch (Indoor eating area)**

Natsu drooled as he looked at all of the tasty food in the canteen, there was cheesecake, fries, burgers, salads and today's special: Fried calamari drizzled with lemon juice. Natsu ordered bucket loads of food and carefully walked towards his friend's table, trying not to drop anything. As he got closer, he noticed a group of people running in his direction so he quickly moved out of the way to save his food, but unfortunately, he tripped over someone's bag and dropped everything he was carrying.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu cried out, looking at the big pile of mess in front of him "My.. Food..."

A bunch of people chuckled at him as he stood up looking angry as hell. Natsu glared at the table where the people laughing at him were before walking up to them. Suddenly, the table didn't find it funny anymore.

"Whose bag was that huh?" Natsu grinned darkly with red glowing eyes as he picked up a boy by his collar shirt

"I-It wasn't mine! I-I swear! I-I'm sorry!" The boy shivered nervously

"Ugh... It's fine... Sorry bout that..." Natsu sighed as he put the boy back down and walked towards his friend's table with his head drooping down.

"What a waste..." Natsu sighed as he sat down on the table

"That was the funniest thing I've seen all day!" Gray chuckled

"I don't think that table over there found it as funny anymore..." Lucy sighed, looking at the table where the kid that Natsu picked up was sitting on

"You made a good choice backing down, Natsu." Erza said, taking another bite of here strawberry cake "If you went through with it, I would have probably given you detention. Before I knock some sense in to you of course."

"Couldn't help it... I just hate wasting food" Natsu pouted "...they would have been delicious too..."

"Guess you'll starve then..." A teen with long black hair chuckled

"Shut up... Wait... Who are you again?" Natsu looked up at the boy

"If you really want to know, it's Gajeel" Gajeel scoffed

"How come you weren't in my maths class?" Natsu asked

"Because he's a big dummy" A petite girl with short blue hair giggled

"Shut up, shrimp" Gajeel chuckled, pulling the girl closer

"Stop calling me shrimp! It's Levy! L-E-V-Y" Levy huffed

"Hey... I didn't see you in my class either" Natsu asked the blue haired girl

"That's because Levy here is smarter than us so she was put into an even harder class" Lucy said making Levy blush slightly

"I just love books and learning..." Levy mumbled

 **Next class (Biology)**

Natsu arrived in his class 5 minutes late. He looked around the room to see everyone talking to each other and out of their seats, he looked at the front of the room and saw that there was no teacher. Excitement filled him and walked towards where his friends were sitting.

"Hey guys? Why is everyone going crazy?" Natsu asked

"Because the teacher's not here and Erza's in a different class" Lucy replied

"Oh... Then where's the teacher?" Natsu asked as he sat down next to Gray

"Not here yet, and why are you sitting next to me" Gray huffed

"Cause we're best buds now, aren't we?" Natsu teased, wrapping an arm over Gray's shoulders

"I told you, we're just friends" Gray said, letting Natsu's arm rest on his shoulders

"Then why aren't you taking my arm off like last time?" Natsu snickered

"Cause I'm cold" Gray said

"Hey! I ain't your personal heater!" Natsu yanked his arm off of the teen

"Get back here flame brain" Gray said as he grabbed Natsu's arm and laid it on his shoulders

"Weirdo..." Natsu mumbled, letting his arm stay

"Natsu..." Gray whispered "I wanna... tell you something..."

"What is it, ice block?" Natsu asked

"I lo-" Gray stopped himself from uttering another word then quickly took off Natsu's arm. 'What the hell am I doing?! I can't do this! Dammit!" Gray cursed to himself.

"What we're you gonna say Gray?" Natsu asked, looking at the black haired teen.

"N-nothing... Just forget about it..." Gray replied with a flushed face. Lucy shook her head as he looked at Gray and sighed.

 ** _Flashback - Biology class (5 minutes before Natsu arrived)_**

 _"Just tell him how you feel Gray..." Lucy whispered_

 _"No! I can't do that! Besides, I don't like him!" Gray blushed_

 _"You can't lie your way out of this one, I know how you've been looking at Natsu when he's not looking at you" Lucy smirked_

 _"That's not what it looks like!" Gray's blush intensified "I was just... amazed by how... stupid... he is..."_

 _"Yeah, totally..." Lucy rolled her eyes "Just tell him Gray, he'll probably understand how you feel and maybe he'll return it"_

 _"Maybe, huh?" Gray sighed "Fine... But what if he isn't into guys..."_

 _"I asked him, he said he never had a girlfriend before" Lucy reassured "I mean, look how good looking he is! It's impossible for someone that looks like that to never have had a girlfriend in their life!"_

 _"Maybe he's just shy..." Gray sighed_

 _"Really? Shy? Natsu? I don't see that happening" Lucy giggled as she noticed the pinkette bursting through the door "Oh look, there he is. Cmon Gray! This is your chance to finally let go of the weight on your chest!"_

 _"Fine... fine I'll do it..." Gray said hesitantly_

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

 **I ended it with a flashback (Never saw that coming did ya?) ._.**

 **Anyways, this is the first chapter of my second fanfic, let me know if you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Sorry for making you guys wait! I have a lot of school work and I'm still working on finishing my first fanfic. This is what I get for working on 2 fanfics at once ._. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu sat on his chair, his head on his palm and trying not to fall asleep. The teacher, Ms Porlyusica, arrived 10 minutes late due to a wardrobe mishap. Natsu's vision blurred and eyelids threatened to shut until a large book slammed itself onto the table.

"Mr Dragneel, I suggest you pay attention" Ms Porlyusica said with a frustrated tone "This is a very important lesson"

"I already know everything about sex" Natsu whined making the class chuckle

"That's not what we're learning here..." The teacher sighed "Pay attention or you'll get lunch detention" She continued as she walked back to the board

"You're such an idiot..." Gray whispered

"Shut up, ice block" Natsu yawned

"Don't be so grumpy, flame brain" Gray teased

"I'm just tired, okay? Leave me alone" Natsu groaned, trying to keep his eyes open

"Leave you alone? Did you leave me alone when I told you to?" Gray recalled "Nope you didn't"

"That was different..." Natsu whispered "you weren't tired before"

"Actually, I was" Gray corrected "I was tired of you"

"Very funny" Natsu sarcastically laughed

"Anyway, I wanna ask you something" Gray said, changing the subject

"What is it now?" Natsu groaned, turning to look at the raven haired teen

"I was just wondering..." Gray trailed off before focusing once again on the pinkette "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"That's kinda personal dont'cha think?" Natsu said with a rather frustrated tone

"I-I know... Sorry" Gray said sheepishly

"No I haven't" Natsu answered "Happy?"

Gray was somehow overjoyed, Lucy was right, he never had a girlfriend. _Maybe there's a chance he likes men? No! Don't think that! Dammit... I hate this so much..._

"How 'bout you?" Natsu continued

"Well... I had one but we broke up a few months ago..." Gray answered

"Really? Why?" Natsu said, suddenly looking intrigued

"I'll tell you next time..." Gray said, turning away from the pinkette

"Such a loser..." Natsu pouted

"Shut up..." Gray sighed

 **Second lunch (Indoor eating area)**

"Okay... I got this... We won't have a repeat of last time..." Natsu mumbled as he carefully made his way to his table with his tray full of food

Natsu tip toed around the tables, avoiding as many bags as possible and successfully made it to his table without any accidents.

"I made it!" Natsu cheered as he placed his tray on the table

"Congrats... I guess" Lucy unenthusiastically cheered

"Dammit... I was hoping it would happen again" Gray pouted

"Shut up, ice block" Natsu huffed "Let me eat my food in peace" He continued as he sat down on his seat

"Peace? That doesn't exist when you're around" Gray countered

"Boys, play nice" Erza said sternly, taking another bite of her cake

"Ys, mhrm!" Natsu mumbled with a face full of food

"So gross..." Lucy sighed

As Natsu stuffed his face with food, a blue haired woman with a gloomy look, sat down on the seat next to Gray. She greeted everyone and proceeded to tackle Gray with a hug. The latter, being incredibly uncomfortable, gently pushed the crazy woman off and sat back down.

"Geez Juvia... Can you stop doing that every time you see me?" Gray sighed with an irritated look

"I'm sorry, Gray-Sama. I just wanted you to know how much I love you" Juvia said happily

"For the last time Juvia, we're not a couple anymore" Gray sighed "So stop loving me already"

"I will never not love you, Gray-Sama! You are my everything!" Juvia said with a determined tone

"Juvia, can you just go?" Gray sighed, gesturing Juvia to leave

"Fine, but I'll win you over again next time!" Juvia yelled as she ran away

"She's so crazy..." Gray sighed

"Crazy in love with you, maybe" Lucy giggled

"Well, she needs to know that I don't feel the same anymore" Gray said

"Who're you guys talking about?" Natsu asked after finishing his mountain of food

"Weren't you paying attention?" Gray said, looking at the pinkette "That was Juvia"

"Who's that?" Natsu asked in a confused tone

"His ex" Lucy smirked

"Ex? Was she the one you were talking about in biology class?" Natsu wondered

"Bingo" Gray mocked

"Oh... I see..." Natsu trailed off "If she's your ex then why was she hugging you?" He continued

"Cause she's crazy" Gray replied immediately "How'd you know that anyway? I thought you were busy eating?"

"...I don't know" Natsu replied, looking down on the table "It doesn't matter, right?"

"I guess so?" Gray said, looking at Natsu with a confused face

 _ **Flashback (Natsu's POV)**_

 _As I was busy eating my food, I heard a lady shout 'Gray-Sama' and saw her tackle Gray and hug him. I felt like I've been stabbed in my chest for some reason and a voice in my head kept telling me to 'protect'. Protect who exactly?!_

 _"Geez Juvia... Can you stop doing that every time you see me?" Gray sighed, it looks like he was a bit frustrated with the lady_

 _"I'm sorry, Gray-Sama. I just wanted to show you how much I love you" The lady, which I think is called Juvia, said happily. I felt my stomach churning as she finished her sentence and the same word danced around my mind. Protect._

 _"For the last time Juvia, we're not a couple anymore" I felt relieved for some reason after he said that "So stop loving me already"_

 _"I will never not love you, Gray-Sama! You are my everything!" Juvia said. The word 'protect' danced around my head once again._

 _"Juvia, can you just go?" Gray sighed. I unconsciously nodded my head in agreement. What the hell is wrong with me?!_

 _"Fine, but I'll win you over again next time!" Juvia yelled. For some reason, I wanted her to leave too._

 _After the lady left the eating area, Gray and Lucy talked about how crazy she was over Gray and I felt as though I needed to know more._

 _"Who're you guys talking about?" I said_

 _"Weren't you paying attention?" Gray looked at me "That was Juvia"_

 _"Who's that?" I asked_

 _"His ex" Lucy answered with a smirk. Why's she smirking?_

 _"Ex? Was she the one you were talking about in biology class?" I asked, still dumbfounded_

 _"Bingo" Gray said in a mocking tone. I chose not to retaliate, after all, I wanted to know more_

 _"Oh... I see" I trailed off "If she's your ex then why was she hugging you?" I continued, still not knowing why I wanted to know so much about Gray's ex_

 _"Cause she's crazy" Gray said right after I asked my question "How'd you know that anyway? I thought you were busy eating?" Gray continued but I wasn't really listening, the questions in my head didn't allow me to do so. Why do you want to know so much? Why are you feeling like this out of the blue?_

 _"I don't know..." I unconsciously answered my thoughts before mumbling "it doesn't matter, right?"_

 _"I guess so?" I heard Gray say in a confused tone_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 **Last class (English - Normal POV)**

The doors swung open and in came a tall, blonde man. He introduced himself and said that he was a relief teacher. The girls in the class swooned and stared at Mr Laxus with blood thirsty eyes, it was clear that they love him already and might tear him to shreds at any time.

"Alright class, lets begin" Mr Laxus announced, gesturing another student to hand out the text books

After all the text books have been handed, Mr Laxus asked if everyone has one. He looked around the room to see tables with no books and saw Natsu staring out the window with no textbook in front of him.

"You there, the one with pink hair" Mr Laxus called out, snapping Natsu back into reality "What's your name?"

"Uhhh... Natsu, sir." Natsu replied nervously

"Ok, Natsu. Do you have a textbook?" Mr Laxus asked

"No, sir. This is my first day" Natsu said, still with a nervous tone

"I see, so why didn't you put your hand up when I asked if everyone has one?" Mr Laxus continued, looking a bit more frustrated

"I was just... Lost in thought... I guess" Natsu said, obviously talking about the voices in his head.

"You have plenty of time to do that at home, Natsu." Mr Laxus sighed as he walked towards the cabinet to see if there were any spares, but to no avail "Well it looks like you'll just have to share with someone"

"That's fine" Natsu sighed as his focus shifted on the black haired boy next to him "I'm sure Gray won't mind" He snickered

"Just don't drool over the page..." Gray teased, putting the textbook in between them

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?!" Natsu growled

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Gray laughed, clutching his stomach

"You wanna fight, ice block?!" Natsu taunted as he stood up, ready to fight

"I ain't scared of ya! Bring it!" Gray retorted, also standing up

The teacher told them to stop but it was too late. Soon, the room was filled with insults and punches being thrown with a few kicks and head butts.

"Flame brain!"

"Ice block!"

"Fire breath!"

"Ice princess!"

As the fighting raged on, a red haired woman stormed inside, startling the students watching the fight. She walked up to the two and grabbed their heads before slamming them into each other.

"You two are coming with me!" Erza boomed as she dragged the two towards the principal's office

"He started it!" Natsu yelled, flailing around to get out of Erza's strong grip

"Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, I wouldn't have started anything!" Gray retaliated, trying to land a punch on Natsu

"Be quiet!" Erza snapped, strengthening her grip making the two boys yelp

Natsu and Gray sat opposite of each other, arms crossed and looking at anything but each other. Erza sighed at their juvenile behaviour and proceeded to let the principal know of what happened. Natsu turned his gaze on black haired teen opposite of him and quickly turned away, Gray too was staring at Natsu. Gray blushed out of embarrassment from being caught staring and thought of ways to kill himself right now. Just then, the office door swung open, breaking Gray's chain of thought.

"You two, come in now" Erza ordered

The two quickly obliged and headed inside. Once inside, they were greeted by a pair of tired and frustrated eyes. Gramps motioned the two to sit down and Erza stood beside the principal. The principal glared at the two and let out a sigh.

"Okay... Without shouting or arguing. Tell me what happened" Gramps asked calmly

"This idiot started it!" Natsu growled making gramps face palm

"Me?! You started it! If you weren't so idiotic, we wouldn't be here right now!" Gray snapped back

"You told me I was dumb!" Natsu yelled

"Well you are! And you over reacted!" Gray countered

"I didn't over react, ice block!" Natsu scowled

"Yea you did, flame brain!" Gray retaliated

"You wanna fight?!" Natsu challenged as he stood up

"I'm gonna make you eat dirt!" Gray yelled

"You two! Sit. Down." Erza boomed

"Sorry ma'am" The two apologised as they sat back down

Gramps observed the two and let out yet another sigh "I'm sending you two home."

"WHAT?! BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Gray yelled

"Eh... Fine..." Natsu sighed, not looking the least bit worried

"You're okay with this?!" Gray asked, looking at the pinkette

"Don't be such a wuss Gray. It's just a house..." Natsu teased

"I don't know what you're parents are like but I do know mine" Gray retorted "They don't take these kinds of stuff well"

"Just tell them you feel sick or something" Natsu suggested jokingly

"Actually, I'll be calling your parents to let them know" Gramps said with a dark grin

"Oh, well I guess you're screwed, Gray" Natsu chuckled as he picked up his bag and headed towards the door

"This is all your fault!" Gray called out but fell into deaf ears, Natsu had already left. He cursed under his breath and proceeded to leave as well.

Gray crept inside his house. He looked around to see if anyone's home and a wave of relief washed over his nervousness, there was no one home. He made his way into the kitchen to grab a snack when a warm arm draped itself on his shoulder.

"What the fuck?!" Gray cursed as he pushed the man onto the floor

"Geez... Nice to see you too" Natsu snickered as he rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain

"What the hell are you doing here?! _How_ did you get here?!" Gray clutched on his chest and tried to regain his composure

"I followed you" Natsu replied "I thought we could hang out"

"Hang out?! No. No way. You've gotten me in enough trouble already" Gray declined, gesturing Natsu to leave "now, off you go"

"Don't be so boring" Natsu teased as he opened the fridge " _Ohhh~_ you have left over pizza" He continued, as he grabbed a container of pizza

"You can't just barge into someone's house and eat their food!" Gray huffed, grabbing the container from the pinkette

"Hey! I was gonna eat that..." Natsu pouted, reaching out for the container

"My house. My rules." Gray said sternly as he opened the container and grabbed a slice of pizza then ate it

"So mean..." Natsu pouted as he eyed the pizza "gimme some"

"Nope" Gray said mockingly

"Cmon Gray..." Natsu whined before proceeding to take the container by force

Gray tried to push Natsu off but ended up with them on the floor. Natsu was now on top of Gray, lips millimetres apart and only the slice of pizza filling in the gap. Gray stared wide-eyed at the brown eyes on top of him and blushed heavily. Natsu on the other hand, shrugged off the awkwardness and proceeded to grab the pizza in front of him with his mouth making Gray blush even more. Natsu then stood up and picked up the pizza in his mouth.

"It's just pizza, Gray... Stop blushing" Natsu teased as he took a bite out of the pizza

"I-I'm b-blushing?" Gray stuttered as he too stood up "I-I didn't realise..."

"Yep, and you still are" Natsu said, clueless of why Gray was actually blushing

It took a while for Gray to force his blush to go away and to regain his composure. _That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever been a part of_ , Gray thought, _And I don't wanna forget this moment either..._

After that little incident, Gray accepted Natsu being in his house and decided to make the most out of it. After all, he'll be hanging out with his crush, that's like paradise. Gray gestured Natsu to follow him into his room to play some games on the PS4. Natsu didn't hesitate and quickly followed him. When Natsu entered Gray's room, he was amazed by how big the room was.

"You sleep here all by yourself?" Natsu said as he looked around the room

"Yeah, what's so bad about it?" Gray replied as he looked through his games to find a good one

"It's massive!" Natsu said, walking over to Gray

Gray snickered and continued to look for a game they can both play. After a while, Gray decided to go with Super Smash Bros. He showed Natsu the game for his approval and the pinkette nodded.

"You know the rules?" Gray asked, hands on controller

"Yeah, just start it already" Natsu replied

"You need to pick a character, genius" Gray snickered

"Oh, right... shut up" Natsu huffed and picked Link

"Let's start then..." Gray said with a determined look

"NOT AGAIN!" Natsu yelled "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WIN?!"

"Cause I'm the best" Gray teased, putting down the controller

"Hmph! You got lucky" Natsu pouted, crossing his arms

Gray couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight of a pouting Natsu, he was just too cute. He shook his head to get those thoughts away before he starts to think of dirtier thoughts.

"Yea, I got lucky 6 times" Gray boasted and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table which read, 8:45PM "looks like it's time to go flame brain"

"I'm not going" Natsu shook his head "It's a sleep over, remember?" He continued with a mischievous smirk

"We never agreed on a sleepover!" Gray huffed

"Well, I'm still sleeping over" Natsu said as he got up and walked towards the bed before collapsing on it

"No. You're not." Gray said sternly

"Mhm" Natsu hummed

"Get out, Natsu. You're not sleeping over" Gray said, beginning to get a little irritated

"I'm gonna take a shower" Natsu said, ignoring the frustrated teen and walked towards Gray's personal bathroom in his room "be back in a bit"

"Oh my god, Natsu, don't ignore me, get out" Gray now looked like he was about to murder the pinkette

"Hey Gray? Where do you keep your towels?" Natsu called out from the bathroom "Never mind, I found it"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Gray yelled but his voice was drowned out by the sound of the shower "I'LL DRAG YOU OUT IF HAVE TO!"

"Too late Gray, I locked the door and I'm already taking a shower" Natsu teased

"God fucking dammit..." Gray sighed in defeat before laying down on his bed. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and decided to wait for the pinkette to finish. Gray was busy on his phone when a thought crossed his mind. _Natsu is naked... In MY bathroom... Oh my god..._ Gray thought with a dark grin and a dark red blush. _No, no! Snap out of it!_ Gray shook his head and looked at his semi-hard penis poking through his pants, _dammit..._ He cursed.

After a few minutes, Natsu finally finished showering. He hopped out of the shower and grabbed the towel he placed on the door knob. He quickly dried himself off and looked at himself in the mirror. Looking good as always he mumbled to himself with a small smirk before proceeding to unlock the bathroom door. As he left the bathroom, he found the Gray was no where to be found.

"Gray..?" Natsu called out but was met with silence "Do you have clothes for me...?" He called out again but still no answer

Natsu let out a sigh and laid himself on the bed with his hands rested behind his head and eyes staring at the ceiling. Wonder where he went... He pondered.

 **GRAY'S POV**

I got tired of waiting for Natsu so I decided to go downstairs, mom said they'll be back in 15 minutes so I'm gonna wait for them in the living room. Thoughts of Natsu being in my house circled around my head, _why can't I get this idiot out of my mind?_! I scolded myself. A few seconds later, I heard the shower had stopped which means Natsu's finally finished. I let out a sigh of relief and made my way upstairs. _Shoulda prepared some clothes for him..._ I said to myself. When I entered my room, my jaw dropped and my cheeks grew hotter. Natsu was half naked with only a towel as clothing, on my bed, sleeping! I unconsciously speed walked towards the side of the bed and admired the pinkette, peacefully sleeping. My gaze dropped down to Natsu's well toned chest and rock hard six pack, I tried resist the urge to run my hand over them but failed miserably. I was standing there, basically molesting a sleeping man and my cheeks red as a tomato. I didn't realise Natsu was awake until it was too late.

"Gray, what are you doing?" He asked sternly

"N-Natsu! I-I didn't realise y-you were awake!" I panicked, pulling my hand away "I-I'm so sorry... There was a... bug! On you!" _Dammit, I could have come up with a better life than that..._

"Oh, okay then. Thanks I guess" Natsu smiled. _Oh my god! Thank goodness he's as dense as a brick wall.._.

"You're w-welcome..." _Why am I still stuttering?!_

"Gray, I need clothes" Natsu asked as he got out of bed

"Clothes? Oh right, they're in that cupboard over there..." I pointed at a brown cupboard "they might be too big though..."

"That's fine" Natsu smiled as he made his way to the cupboard

All I can think about was that embarrassing moment when I was caught molesting the person who caught me. I looked on the bed and realised, Natsu's scent is on that... And he's gonna wear my clothes too... I once again thought of Natsu in dirty situations but I was snapped out of it by a knock on the door.

"Be right back" I called out as I ran downstairs and opened the door

"Hey Gray, could you help us out with the bags?" My mom asked while carrying four bags at once. My siblings, Lyon and Ultear and my dad, Silver were also carrying bags.

"Alright..." I sighed and headed towards the trunk of the car and grabbed 2 small bags. I rested the bags on the kitchen counter and made my way to mom "Hey mom?"

"Not now, Gray I'm busy" She replied, walking towards the car

"I gotta tell you something" I urged

"Ask your father" My mom called out from the car

I sighed and walked towards my dad who was sitting on the sofa with remote in hand "Hey dad" I said

"Hmm?" He hummed, not looking away from the TV

"Can a friend sleep over for tonight?" I asked nervously, my parents weren't really big on guests

"That's fine..." He replied while flipping through the channels

"Oh, thanks dad!" I said as I ran back into my bedroom and shut my door. Once again, my jaw dropped. Natsu was sitting on my bed wearing my clothes. The way it's sagging from his body is the cutest thing I've seen in my life, I couldn't force my blush back.

"This is actually comfortable, Gray" Natsu grinned. Comfortable and cute I said to myself

"You look like an idiot" I said, obviously lying

"Well these are your clothes so..." Natsu snickered, I just insulted myself...

"Just shut up and go to sleep" I huffed

"I'm not tired yet" Natsu whined

"Do you want me to knock you out then?" I threatened. I wasn't entirely lying about that though...

"Fine..." He pouted as he headed towards the bathroom "I'm gonna brush my teeth..."

"Don't hurt yourself" I teased

"Shut up..." Natsu called out from the bathroom

 _I'm gonna be sleeping with Natsu, this is too good..._ I thought to myself as I took off my clothes and collapsed on my bed. I could smell Natsu's amazing scent, it was so addicting I found myself taking larger whiffs of it. I'm probably not gonna wash this for a while...

 **NORMAL POV**

After Natsu brushed his teeth, he walked towards the bed and found that Gray was breathing heavily.

"Gray?" Natsu asked, startling the latter

"D-don't sneak up on me like that!" Gray growled, sweat rolling down his forehead

"You were breathing heavily, I thought you were sick or something" Natsu said in a worried tone

"You must be imagining things..." Gray lied as he sat up from the bed

"Right... So, off you go" Natsu gestured Gray to get out of the bed "I'm taking the bed tonight"

"What?! No. You're on the floor, this is my room." Gray said sternly

"Fine, we'll both sleep on the bed then..." Natsu said without regret in his voice

"What? Why do you sound so confident about that? We're guys!" Gray said, heart beating faster and faster

"We'll just sleep on the same bed Gray, not have sex" Natsu reassured making Gray blush

"Still, I refuse. You know what? I'll sleep on the floor" Gray said, being unsure if he could control himself when his crush is sleeping with him on the same bed

"Suit yourself" Natsu sighed happily and hopped on the cozy bed

As Gray laid down on the floor, he cursed himself for refusing to sleep next to Natsu. _This is probably the only chance you'll get so why refuse?!_ He scolded himself. He could hear Natsu's snoring and was amazed by how quickly he falls asleep. Gray sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep as quickly as his pink haired crush.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

* * *

 **I hope that didn't disappoint you guys too much! xD Anyways, let me know if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Love Rival?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **The cuts are here! yay! Sorry for the long update :S But hope you enjoy this one. (Might have a little bit more... lets say "graphic" moments) *-***

* * *

 **GRAY POV**

What is this intense heat I'm feeling? I asked myself, eyes still shut. It feels like I'm being strangled by a volcano. I slowly opened my eyes and found my arms securely wrapped around a figure next to me. The figure's arms were also wrapped around me. It can't be... Natsu? I said to myself with wide eyes. I felt my cheeks grow hotter as I saw pink hair dancing around in sync with the morning breeze. It **was** Natsu...

"N-Natsu?" I whispered, trying to get the pinkette up "Wake up..." I wanted to just lay in bed next to him forever but sadly, we can't.

"Ngh..." Natsu groaned, it was obvious he isn't a morning person

"Get up, Natsu" I said, shaking the pinkette gently "We'll be late for school..."

"...I-I'm up... Just... Five... Minutes" Natsu yawned

"There's no time for that!" I snapped, trying to forget what I woke up to but failing

"Fine... fine..." Natsu slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. The morning rays bounced off of his abs and I couldn't help but stare.

"What time is it?" Natsu asked, snapping me back to reality

"O-oh, it's..." I turned to look at my alarm clock "6:50, we still have time"

"Then get up already" Natsu snickered. I was still lying on the bed

"Right... Anyways, Natsu?" I asked as I sat up "How did I end up here?" I felt my cheeks grow hotter once more

"I don't know..." Natsu said, turning away. Is he embarrassed of something? "Maybe you sleepwalked up here"

"Maybe..." I trailed off for a while then my eyes locked onto Natsu's "Do you know how we... ended up hugging each other?" I felt like my cheeks were gonna explode

"We were hugging?! What the hell, Gray?!" Natsu hissed making my heart sink

"It's not my fault!" I countered "I didn't WANT to hug you" I said, obviously lying. I would do anything if we could stay like that forever.

"I guess..." Natsu looked down at the bed "Well... let's just go get ready..." He continued as he got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. I stared at him intently with a light pink blush before getting up myself.

 **NORMAL POV**

* * *

 **NATSU POV**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _11:25, still awake, I said to myself, looking up at the ceiling. Just sleep already! I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep but every time I do, the same thoughts run around my mind. Protect. Love. Care. What are you trying to tell me?! I yelled to myself. Gray. Protect Gray. Love Gray. Care for Gray. Gray?! What the hell?! I ain't into guys! Especially that loser! Protect Gray. Love Gray. Care for Gray. Just shut up already! I slammed a pillow on my face and pushed down hard in an attempt to forget about the thoughts but to no avail. I let out a frustrated sigh as I put down the pillow and rolled to the side of the bed. I watched Gray as he slept peacefully and I unconsciously smiled. I realised what I was doing and quickly removed the smile off of my face. What the hell was that about?! I asked myself. Did I just SMILE at Gray? You keep trying to hide it but you can never hide your true feelings... The voice said. My true feelings?! What are you on about?. You love Gray and you don't want to admit it... The voice continued. No I don't! Just shut up! I looked at Gray once more and found that he was shivering. Without thinking, I stood up and carried Gray onto the bed and laid beside him. What the hell did I just do?! I cursed to myself. Your true feelings are taking over... You shouldn't hold it in so long... The voice answered. Why do you keep saying I love Gray? I don't!. You will realise soon enough~ The voice said as it faded away. I let out a frustrated sigh and forced myself to sleep once again._

 _I had a pretty rude awakening in the morning. Gray was shaking me and calling my name, what an ass. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes._

 _"What time is it?" I said as I looked at Gray who for some reason, was blushing uncontrollably._

 _"Oh, it's..." Gray said as he turned to look at the alarm clock "6:50, we still have time" I mentally sighed with relief. Luckily I didn't sleep in._

 _"Then get up already" I snickered as I noticed Gray was still laying down_

 _"Right... Anyways, Natsu?" Gray sat up "How did I end up here?" He continued. I felt my heart racing for some reason, is it because... No. No way._

 _"I don't know..." I lied. I didn't want him to know I carried him up here... "Maybe you sleepwalked up here"_

 _"Maybe..." He looked away for a brief moment before making eye contact with me again "Do you know... how we ended up hugging each other?" I was hugging him?! What the hell?! Feelings or not I would never willingly hug this idiot!_

 _"We were hugging?! What the hell, Gray?!" I hissed_

 _"It's not my fault!" He retorted "I didn't WANT to hug you" he continued. He DID make a good point..._

 _"I guess..." I stared down at the bed and away from Gray's eyes "Well... let's just go get ready..." I sighed, standing up and making my way to the bathroom. I felt like a pair of eyes were carefully observing me but something else washed over it. Something inside me... Actually LIKED the thought of cuddling up to Gray... I shook my head to get the thoughts out and cursed to myself, I hate that I don't understand these feelings... Dammit..._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

 **Walk to School (Normal POV)**

The walk to school wasn't an eventful one. Gray was usually the one starting conversations but Natsu always tries to make the conversation short, he had a lot in mind and doesn't want to be bothered. Gray noticed this and got a little annoyed that the pinkette isn't really paying attention.

"Natsu..." Gray said as he took ahold of Natsu's arm to stop him "What's wrong?"

Natsu hesitates to answer and soon shook his head, "It's nothing..."

"I know it's something, tell me" Gray urged, getting more desperate for the answer

"I said its nothing... Let's just keep walking" Natsu shrugged, freeing himself from Gray's grip and continued to walk

Gray stared at Natsu with curious and frustrated eyes and soon followed after the pinkette.

 **School (20 minutes until school starts)**

The two arrived at school, just in time to see a crowd of people circling and cheering at something. Natsu was eager to see what the commotion was about and ran towards the circle, Gray sighed and sat on a nearby bench to wait for the pinkette. Natsu pushed through the crowd and eventually got to the front, there he saw a blonde haired man pinning down a brunette while also throwing punches at him. Natsu stared with a huge grin, he loved school brawls, and brawls in general. He cheered on with the crowd until a red haired woman pushed the crowd away and grabbed the blonde haired man by the head.

"Sting Eucliffe, correct?" Erza boomed "First day at Fairy Tail High?"

Sting nodded with a smirk in his face showing no signs of fear. He has guts not to be scared by Erza, either that or he's really stupid... Natsu thought.

"Go to the principal's office." Erza demanded, putting down the blonde and gesturing him to go

"Don't get your panties in a knot" Sting snickered as he walked casually towards the office with a small but mocking wave. Erza sighed and turned her attention to the brown haired boy, still laying on the ground. She held out her hand to help him up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Erza said calmly but with deep concern in her eyes

"N-no, I'm good thanks" The boy smiled and walked away.

Gray jogged up to Natsu and they were soon joined by Erza.

"I saw that Natsu." Erza said with a knowing tone

"S-saw what?" Natsu said nervously, sweat rolling off his forehead

"You were cheering. You shouldn't encourage or help encourage a fight." Erza answered blankly

"Sorry..." Natsu bowed nervously while Gray snickered under his breath "idiot..."

Not long after, Lucy arrived and walked up to her friends with a small wave and a big smile.

"Hey guys! What's the commotion about?" She said

"Just a fight" Erza answered, the bell ringing right after "Well, off to class you three, don't be late." The three nodded vigorously to ensure that they won't be late and speed walked to their first class.

 **First Class (History)**

Natsu groaned as he stepped into the classroom, history being his second most hated subject. He made his way to the seat next to the window so that he has a distraction until the period was over. He grabbed his books and writing materials before dropping down onto the seat. The teacher, Ms Mirajane, sat on her desk, sipping on her morning coffee and waited for the whole class to arrive. A few minutes later, everyone was sat down, Gray sitting next to me and Lucy on the desk behind mine.

"Alright class, today we have a new student joining us!" Mr Mirajane smiled and gestured the new student to come in. The student was familiar enough for Natsu, he stood there, brushing off his blonde hair out of his face and greeted the class.

"Hey." Sting said with a small wave, all of the girls swooned and greeted the man back

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr Mirajane asked, still smiling

"Uh, well. I got nothing much to say other than..." Sting trailed off and focused on the pink haired boy staring out the window looking bored "...I love the colour pink..." He continued leaving the room in laughter

"Oh, well, that's good to know" Ms Mirajane smiled without a hint of sarcasm "You may sit down on the seat in front of Natsu, the pink haired boy"

"Mhm" Sting hummed as he hastily walked towards his seat. After taking a seat, he turned around to face Natsu and gazed at him with awe. How could anyone be this cute? He said to himself "Hey" Sting waved to get Natsu's attention

"Huh? Oh, hey" Natsu was snapped out of his day dream and fixed his focus on Sting "Wait, weren't you the guy that beat up that other kid?" He continued

"Mhm" Sting hummed as he rested his chin on his palm and gazed at Natsu

"Oh, well, you shouldn't beat up other people for no reason you know?" Natsu continued

"For you, I'll do anything" Sting said in a husky tone

"Wait, what?" Natsu asked, looking adorably confused making Sting blush a little

"Don't worry about it" Sting answered as he continued to gaze at Natsu

"Well... Okay then... And can you stop, uhm, staring at me like that?" Natsu asked looking uncomfortable

Sting snickered and turned away to face the board. Natsu sighed with relief and turned to look through the window once again, not noticing the scowling face of Gray. He probably doesn't like the new kid very much...

 **Second class (Maths)**

And once again, Natsu's back in his personal hell hole, maths. He continued on with his routine of groaning, lazily unpacking his equipment and looking through the window looking bored as hell. Erza was already in the room along with Lucy who were both sat behind Natsu.

"How'd your last class go, Natsu?" Erza asked, putting a hand on the pinkette's shoulder to get his attention

"I guess it was alright..." Natsu answered lazily and turned to face the two

"He probably just lazed around and not do his work" Lucy teased making Erza giggle

"Can't help it if it's so boring..." Natsu sighed

Sting arrived in the classroom and looked desperately for Natsu's pink head and nearly yelled in excitement when he found his pink haired crush, not sitting next to anyone. He walked towards the empty seat next to Natsu and put a hand on the pinkette's shoulder to get his attention.

"Sup, Natsu" Sting smiled as he sat on his seat

"Oh, it's you again" Natsu smiled back

"Yep, glad to be here with you" Sting smirked and looked behind him

"Oh, it's the school president" Sting continued as he smiled at the red haired woman who looked quite annoyed "Sorry bout earlier"

"That's fine. Just don't let it happen again" Erza sighed

"It won't, Natsu helped me with that" Sting said as he ruffled the pinkette's hair

"Stop that" Natsu said, chuckling a little bit

"Sorry cutie" Sting said, mumbling the last part

The two behind them stared in awe. Natsu has two guys chasing after him?! Both seemed to have the same thoughts. Just then, Gray arrived and saw that Natsu was sitting next to some other guy. A pang of jealousy and anger surged throughout Gray's body but he took a deep breath and tried to calm down before walking towards the seat in front of the pinkette.

"Hey" Gray greeted the pinkette with a forced smile

"Oh, hey ice block" Natsu grinned at the black haired teen. A wave of relief washed over Gray's previous emotions as he heard that nickname come out of Natsu's mouth.

"Sup" Sting said in a blank tone, he seemed to instantly tell that Gray had a crush on Natsu "And who are you exactly?" He continued with a slightly disgusted tone

"Gray" He replied, not bothering to look at the blonde

"I think you stared at him long enough, don't you think so?" Sting said calmly but it was anything but calm

Gray let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at the board. Stupid blonde haired idiot... He cursed to himself.

* * *

As the class dragged on, all Gray could hear was Sting's jokes and Natsu's failed attempts to hold in his laughter. It made him jealous and angry. Why are they so close all of a sudden?! Gray asked himself with a look of frustration. Gray couldn't take it any longer and turned around to scold the two.

"Can you two shut up?!" Gray hissed, trying not to get the attention of the teacher

"No can do ice block" Natsu chuckled, pushing his hand against his mouth to try not to let his laugh out

"You heard him, now turn around and do your work" teased Sting making Gray scowl

"I would but I can't because of your obnoxious laughing" Gray countered

"Excuse me you three" Erza whispered, startling the three "I suggest you do your work or I'll personally teach you a lesson" she continued

"Alright then" Natsu sighed, still chuckling

"Your the boss" Sting said, picking up his pencil and pretended to do something

Gray sighed in defeat as he turned around to do his work.

 **Lunch (First)**

Natsu sat on his seat, face flat on the table, stomach rumbling and a gloomy aura surrounding him. He forgot to grab some money for lunch. The pinkette slowly looked up and drooled at the others' food.

"Can you guys spare a guy something to eat?" Natsu asked with hope and hunger in his eyes

"Your fault for forgetting to get some money" Lucy teased the pinkette as she ate a spoonful of yoghurt

Natsu sighed and tried not thinking about food which was hard since everyone on the table had food in front of them. Sting walked up to the pinkette's table and placed a tray full of food in front of Natsu.

"Dig in~" Sting said cheerfully as he sat down next to the pinkette

"Really?" Natsu stared wide eyed at the mountain of food in front of him "Thanks a lot!" He added after chomping down the food

Sting rested his chin on his palm and gazed at Natsu with a small smile. Such a cutie... He said to himself. Gray, who was sitting opposite of Natsu, scowled at the blonde and cursed to himself.

 **GRAY POV**

 _Damn this stupid blonde haired idiot..._ I continued to scowl at the blonde before a loud noise snapped me out of it.

" **BUUUUUURP** " Natsu sounded and patted his stomach "That was amazing"

"I'm sure it was~" Sting said with his **ANNOYING** smirk

"Thanks a lot, Sting" Natsu said happily "I owe ya one"

"Owe?" Sting said in a mischievous grin. _I'M GONNA KILL HIM_.

"Come by my place this afternoon" Sting sang, still with his mischievous grin

"Yea, sure" Natsu grinned. _Dammit Natsu..._

I heard Erza, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy chuckle and felt like they were looking at me. They probably know what I'm feeling right now. I shrugged off their knowing eyes and continued to listen in the two's conversation.

"So, what'll we do at your place then?" Natsu asked

"You can sleep over if you want~" Sting replied. _Say no, say no, say no_.

"Sounds fun" _NO! NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ "But I'm kinds not allowed to sleep over someone's house for a while" He continued making me feel more relieved and comfortable.

"Really? How come?" Sting said with a sad expression. _Yeah! Suck on that!_

"My dad banned me for a while since I didn't tell him I was sleeping over Gray's" Natsu replied making Sting turn to me with a scowl before looking back at Natsu.

"I see... Well, that's fine, we can still have fun" Sting said enthusiastically. I KNOW he means a different kind of fun... What an asshole...

"That's true" Natsu grinned "We're turning out to be good friends aren't we?" He continued. _And I hope you stay being friends and nothing else_.

"I rather be more than just friends Natsu~" Sting sang with a cheeky smile

"You mean like best friends?" Natsu asked in a confused tone

"Maybe~" Sting hummed

"Yea sure" Natsu grinned a toothy grin before looking at me "Yo Gray, looks like you have competition" Natsu exclaims in a joking tone making my heart plummet down. _I didn't want to be best friends with Natsu... I want more..._

"Yeah..." I sighed, my sadness seeping out

 **Third Class (Cooking) - NORMAL POV**

Natsu took a deep breath in and smelled the sweet scent of chocolate muffins and various other foods. Cooking was his second most favourite class, you don't require to do boring work, it was fun and you get to eat what you make! What's not to like? Natsu stood behind a counter where ingredients, utensils and a tap was sat and was hit by a jolt of excitement as he noticed the chocolate syrup bottle. As the pinkette wandered his personal paradise (in his mind), Sting and Gray arrived at the same time and immediately ran to the free spot next to Natsu. In the end, Gray was the victor and greeted Natsu excitedly.

"Hey flame brain"

"Oh, hey ice block" Natsu greeted back and turned his focus to Gray "you know where Sting is?" He continued. Gray felt a million poisonous daggers stab through his heart.

"S-Sting? How should I know..." Gray replied with a sad expression and turned to look away from the pinkette.

"What's wrong Gray?" Natsu asked, noticing the latter' sad expression

"Nothing..." Gray said blankly. The teacher motioned everyone to be quiet soon after.

"Ok class, I'm sure you can tell what we're making by looking at the ingredients" The teacher, Ms Kinana said "And for those who don't know, we're making chocolate cupcakes" He continued earning whispers of approval from the students "And without further ado, you may start. The method sheet is at the front"

"Want me to get you one?" Natsu offered

"Y-yea... Sure" Gray replied with a fake smile. Natsu saw through the facade and frowned slightly before making his way to the front.

* * *

Gray's sadness eventually faded away as he watched Natsu trying and failing to make his cupcakes. Sting occasionally turns to look at the pinkette and a small smile shows itself before turning back to continue his cooking.

"Now... mix the flour, eggs, milk and butter with the whisk until clear of all bumps..." Natsu grabbed a whisk and vigorously stirred. Frustrated to see the bumps still their, he quickened his pace.

Gray was now chuckling and Sting turned to look at the struggling pinkette. Natsu continued to stir vigorously until the white mixture splashed itself on Natsu's face. The two boys' jaws dropped and blushed heavily. _Oh my fucking god..._ Sting cursed to himself. _Don't lick it off Gray... Don't do it..._ Gray resisted the urge. Natsu stood there, annoyed face covered in cupcake mixture and sighed in defeat.

"I give up..." Natsu sighed as he grabbed a piece of cloth to wipe his face clean but was stopped by Gray

"Here, lemme help you with that" Gray said eagerly as he grabbed the cloth and proceeded to wipe the pinkette while unconsciously licking his lips. Sting snapped himself out of his fantasies and scowled as he saw what Gray was doing.

"He's not a baby, Gray. He can do it himself" Sting called out from across the room

"If you know him long enough, you'll think different" Gray teased as he continued to wipe off the remaining mixture

"Shut up ice block..." Natsu huffed, taking the cloth from Gray and wiping himself off

"I said I'll do it for you..." Gray reminded with a disappointed expression

"I'll do it myself, thank you" Natsu replied as he wiped off the mixture

"Fine..." Gray sighed, turning back to his own cupcake mixture. Sting snickered before turning back to his work as well.

 **Lunch (Second)**

Natsu sat on his table, disappointed with himself that he ruined what could be the best batch of cupcakes ever. He let out a sigh and rested his chin on the table. Sting sat next to him while Gray sat in his usual spot, opposite Natsu. Sting couldn't get that amazing moment out of his mind and has been fantasising none-stop. Gray also had the same problem and each time he thought about it, he would unconsciously lick his lips and curse under his breath.

"I'm so booooored..." Natsu whined

"Why don't we go in the bathroom?" Sting suggested with a dark grin

"I'm good, thanks" Natsu sighed

"I got an idea" Gray said with a hint of curiosity in his tone of voice "Why don't we play truth or dare to pass the time"

"You kidding me?" Gajeel questioned "That's a lil girl game"

"I think it would be fun." Erza said, putting down her plate of strawberry cake and showed her full attention

"Yeah, let's do it" Lucy agreed

"It'll be fun to dare people to do something" Levy said in a dark grin making Gajeel and Lucy shiver. Her dark side shows sometimes...

"That's 3 against 1, we're playing" Gray said happily earning a groan from Gajeel

"Ok, I'll be first" Gray looked around the table and locked eyes with Natsu "Natsu, truth or dare" He continued

"I pick..." Either one you pick is fine with me, Gray thought darkly "uhm... Truth"

"Alright then..." Gray said. I'm gonna ask this straight of the bat "Do you like anyone? And if so, who?"

"No one." Natsu answered immediately making Gray's heart crack "Who's turn next?"

"Y-you..." Gray said with sadness in his tone of voice

"Alright then. Gray, truth or dare" Natsu asked with an evil smirk

Gray knew what would probably happen if he picked dare so he chose to go with truth.

"Okay then, since you asked me it earlier" Natsu said, still holding on to the evil grin "Do you like someone and if so who?"

"No one." Gray lied, not knowing how Natsu would react if he said his name

"Well that was boring..." Natsu pouted "So, who's next"

"It is my turn." Erza answered "Gajeel, truth or dare"

"I'm not playing your crappy game..." Gajeel groaned. The rest of the group gulped and gave Gajeel a 'you shouldn't have said that' look.

"Oh? Are you refusing to play?" Erza said intimidatingly making Gajeel sigh

"Fine... Dare" Gajeel sighed in defeat. Erza seemed to be happy with his choice and wore an evil grin

"I dare you... to strip naked and dance on the table where Laxus and his friends sit" Erza continued with an evil grin, the whole table bursted into laughter.

"No way!" Gajeel exclaimed sternly "I ain't doing that! Ask something else!"

"So you're refusing yet again? You are gutsy" Erza was surrounded by an evil aura, the table seemed to shake startling everyone.

"Beat me all you want I ain't doing that!" Gajeel stated sternly

In the end, Gajeel ended up doing it. The table where Laxus sat quickly moved away with a few people spewing, Laxus on the other hand, grabbed the naked lunatic and dumped him in a bin, holding back his vomit. Natsu's table cracked up laughing the entire time until the bell rang.

Natsu walked with Gray to their next class which was Business Studies. Lucy and Erza had another class and Sting left early. Gray slowed down just enough to be slightly behind Natsu. There he can gaze at him without the latter knowing. I can't take it anymore... Gray said to himself.

"Natsu... follow me" Gray gestured Natsu to enter an empty hallway. Natsu obliged and followed after the raven hair.

"So.. Wh-" Natsu was cut off by Gray's warm lips colliding with his own. Natsu tried to speak but it only gave Gray the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

* * *

 **Oh my! He kissed him!**

 **(Let me know if you want shorter chapters, I don't mind making 4,000 word chapters but I don't know what you guys think about it!)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Idiot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu's eyes were wide open while Gray's were firmly closed, it was clear that he was liking this. It took a while for Natsu to regain his composure and when he did, he quickly pushed Gray away.

"What the hell Gray?!" Natsu asked angrily, wiping his mouth with his arm "What the hell was that?!"

"I-I'm sorry Natsu... I couldn't..." Gray didn't finish his sentence as he watched the pinkette storming off. Gray's heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces and he felt his insides were trying to eat itself. I'm such a fucking idiot! He cursed to himself.

 **NATSU POV**

 _What the hell just... Why'd he kiss me all of a sudden?!_ I asked myself as I walked towards my class, quickening my pace so Gray wouldn't catch up. As I neared my class, I stopped and took a deep breath in and entered inside. I was greeted by Sting who was already sitting down, he gestured me to sit next to him. The thoughts of the previous event circled around my mind as I sat down. I was snapped out of my train of thought by Sting's hand pressed onto my shoulder.

"What's up Natsu? Thinking about something?" Sting asked as he retracted his hand "Mind telling me?"

"It's nothing Sting... I'm fine" I said. I know that I didn't do a good job at hiding what I was thinking from looking at Sting's expression

"I know it's something, Natsu. But if you don't wanna talk about it, i'll leave you alone" Sting said as he turned to look away. _He can be an understanding guy sometimes_ I smirked to myself before my focus was shifted at the raven haired teen in front of the door.

He made eye contact with me briefly before turning away and sat on a seat, five seats in front of me. I felt a sense of guilt surge through me and for some reason I felt lonely. I rested my chin on my palm and looked out the window. _Why am I feeling like this?_ I asked myself. _I mean, it's not like... I DID anything wrong..._ I tried to convince myself. _Oh really?_ The voice from before asked mockingly. _I'm not in the mood for your 'feelings lesson' all right? So just go away,_ I scolded in my mind. _You don't understand, I won't go away until you accept your feelings,_ the voice replied in a mocking tone. _How am I supposed to accept these 'feelings' if I don't have em_ , I asked. _You **do** have them, your just in denial_. I was now annoyed after that last comment and tried to ignore the voice.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of the day. Throughout the entire lesson, the voice didn't stop pestering me. I decided to just apologise to Gray and hope that the voice would leave me alone after that. After leaving the room, I told Sting to go wait by the main entrance and that I had to do something first. I looked desperately for Gray through the sea of students and nearly squealed when I saw him. I walked towards the raven, gently pushing away other people and latched my hand onto Gray's shoulder.

"Gray, we need to talk" I said in a stern but sorrowful tone

Gray shrugged me off and continued to walk through the sea of students which annoyed me very much so. I ran after Gray and once again latched my arm on his shoulder.

"Gray, don't ignore me" I said. Gray turned around and I saw his eyes were bloodshot and dried tears were along his cheeks.

"Look, if it's about before, I'm sorry, ok? Goodbye" Gray said blankly before turning around and walking away. I once again ran after him and grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

"Gray, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that, really, I'm sorry" I said with all honesty and sincerity

"It's fine. Just forget about it" It was obvious that it was most definitely NOT fine, just by looking at his eyes beginning to tear up again. Gray shook off my hand and once again continued to walk away. I wanted to stop him but I felt like something was preventing me to do so. It felt like I didn't deserve to be forgiven, _why is that? It wasn't MY fault that he kissed me all of a sudden... I mean... Who does that?_ I convinced myself as I made my way to the main entrance. _I just hope we can still be friends..._

 **NORMAL POV**

As Natsu made his way outside, he saw Erza scolding four players of the school's football team about not chucking balls at the members of the gaming club. Natsu walked over to the red head and greeted her.

"Hey Erza. What's all the commotion about?" Natsu asked

"Oh, hey Natsu. It's just that these four idiots decided it would be a good idea to bully the other students" Erza sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose

"Hey cutie~" The four players chimed

"Uh... Hey..." Natsu said nervously

"Can I get your number?" One asked

"Cut it out, all of you." Erza said sternly, making the four jump and turn their attention back to the school president

"Sorry..." The four apologised

"Now. If you keep bullying the gaming club members or any students in general, I'd have no choice but to teach you a lesson myself. Right after informing the principal, of course" Erza threatened, making the four boys gulp and nod vigorously

"We promise it'll never happen again!" The four bowed before running away. Erza watched as the four cower in fear and let out a sigh.

"You handled that like a champ!" Natsu chuckled, also watching the four boys

"It's always like this with those football players..." Erza sighed, shaking her head "I'm in the brink of giving up"

"Well, they've learnt their lesson by the looks of it" Natsu snickered

"I hope so..." Erza sighed "By the way, Gray isn't with you? I haven't seen him at all since second lunch"

"Oh... Him..." Natsu trailed off, smile fading into a blank expression "He went home early..."

"Is that so? How come?" Erza asked in a curious expression

"Dunno" Natsu replied, obviously lying, he didn't feel like telling anyone about his predicament

Erza nodded in agreement but she knew something was up. She thought it might be personal so she just left it alone for the time being.

"Hmmm... Well, if you see him tomorrow, tell him to meet me by the big tree at the back of the school" Erza said before waving goodbye to the pinkette and made her way home.

Natsu sighed as he watched Erza walking away. Keeping this a secret's gonna be hard... Natsu said to himself as he too made his way outside.

 **Outside of School**

Natsu looked around for Sting but couldn't find the blonde anywhere. He searched and searched until eventually spotting blonde hair, which wasn't Sting's. Lucy walked up to Natsu with a big smile and a small wave.

"Heya, Natsu" She greeted "Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, have you seen Sting anywhere?" Natsu questioned, looking around to emphasise

"No, why're you looking for him?" Lucy smirked, she had ideas for why the pinkette was looking for him.

"I'm coming over his house and I said to wait by the main entrance" Natsu sighed with an irritated look "Where'd that idiot go?!"

"I'm sure you'll find him soon" Lucy assured "Anyway, have you seen Erza or Gray anywhere?"

"Well, Erza already made her way home.." Natsu answered before trailing off "As for Gray... I... I think he went home early too"

Lucy looked at Natsu, confused as to why Natsu hesitated a bit before speaking up "I see... Did something happen Natsu?"

Natsu looked at Lucy with a shocked expression, he wasn't expecting a question like that...

"Nothing happened, we just... had a fight, that's all" Natsu said, not entirely lying

Lucy's confused look relaxed into a smile "Oh, same old same old I guess" she giggled "well, I best be going as well, cya Natsu!" Lucy waved before walking away

"Bye" Natsu called out before continuing to look for Sting

* * *

After minutes of searching, he spotted the blonde leaning against a tree, talking to a group of girls. Natsu rolled his eyes and walked towards the blonde.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Natsu said as he placed an arm on Sting's shoulder

"Oh, Natsu. I was getting tired of waiting so I decided to walk around" Sting replied

"So impatient..." Natsu huffed, taking his arm off the blonde's shoulder making the latter mentally wince

"Your one to talk" Sting teased, a smirk showing itself across his face

"You guys are so cute! Are you together?" A girl squealed "Yeah! You're like the cutest couple!" Another added

Sting held back his blush and glanced at Natsu who was completely unfazed by the question.

"No. We're just friends" Natsu replied making Sting's heart shatter

"We can be a thing you know" Sting said, trying to make it sound as much like a joke as possible

"Maybe when I'm dead" Natsu chuckled making the group of girls giggle "Anyway, see ya tomorrow girls, we're off" he continued, gesturing Sting to go

"Right..." Sting followed

* * *

"Remind me again why we're going to your house first?" Sting whined at Natsu

"Cause I need to get permission from dad" Natsu replied looking quite annoyed at the blonde's whining

"Can't you just call or something?" Sting groaned making Natsu roll his eyes

"Phone's dead" Natsu replied blankly, Sting letting a sigh out

As Natsu and Sting walked, a familiar raven haired boy walked towards them, not paying attention to his surroundings. In a matter of seconds, Gray and Natsu collided and both fell on the ground.

"Watch where your going!" Natsu yelled as he carefully stood up

"Sorry..." Gray apologised, not knowing who he bumped into

"Gray? Oh, it's you!" Natsu said cheerfully "Listen, I wanna ask you something"

"I-I'm busy... Sorry" Gray said, looking at the floor. Natsu went to say something but Gray already walked away leaving a disappointed Natsu and a curious Sting.

 **Natsu's house**

Natsu opened the front door and gestured Sting to wait outside. He walked inside and called for his father but no one answered. He tried again and this time, heard a flush and a door opening.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom" Igneel apologised

"That's fine. Anyway, can I come over Sting's? It won't be a sleepover, just to hang out" Natsu said hopefully

"Hmm... So long as you don't stay for the night" Igneel sighed "By the way, Gray visited and dropped off your clothes, he said you left them at his house" He continued, pointing at the neatly stacked clothes on the coffee table in the living room.

"I forgot about that... I'll make sure to thank him then" Natsu smiled before heading outside again "Cya tonight dad"

"Probably not. I'm working over night at Fairy Tail, you won't see me until 11:30PM" Igneel grinned, heading towards his bedroom to get changed "Have fun"

And with their goodbyes said, Natsu and Sting once again hit the road to Sting's house.

 **Walk to Sting's house**

Natsu walked side by side with Sting, deep in thought. He didn't care about what's happening right now, he only cared about what happened before, with Gray. He was snapped out of his train of thought when he bumped into a lamp post. Natsu shook his head and rubbed his forehead to ease the pain while Sting laughed at the pinkette.

"Oh man, that was gold" Sting mocked, wiping a tear off his eye

"Why didn't you warn me? Jerk..." Natsu huffed as he continued to rub his forehead

"Sorry 'bout that" Sting said, trying to subside his laughter "What were you thinking about anyway?

"Nothing" Natsu said blankly as he continued to walk

Sting jogged after the pinkette to catch up with him and rested a hand on his shoulder "It's about Gray, isn't it?"

"What? No..." Natsu lied, he didn't want Sting to be poking his nose in other people's business

"I know it is, I'm not stupid" Sting said "I saw how you didn't talk to each other in business class let alone sit near each other" He smirked, he knows he's cornered Natsu now.

"I didn't know you payed attention to anything" Natsu snickered, wearing a weak smile "Yea... It's about him" He sighed

"Well, care to tell me?" Sting urged, nudging the pinkette

"I don't really wanna talk about it, sorry" Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head and interlocked his fingers "Maybe some other time"

"Cmon, Natsu. Tell me." Sting once again urged, slightly frustrating Natsu

"I told you, maybe some other time" He reminded

 **Sting POV**

 _Maybe some other time? Everyone knows that's code for 'I'll never tell you'_ , I said to myself. I really wanna know... I tried to guess what Natsu is thinking about and came up with a lot of questions. _What if Natsu likes Gray? That can't be right... They hate each other, right?_ I convinced myself. I glanced at Natsu beside me and wore a dark grin. _I wonder what it takes for this oblivious idiot to like someone..._ I thought of ways to make Natsu like me, no, LOVE me and my thoughts shifted to... More dirtier thoughts. I shook my head to get those fantasies out of my mind, I didn't want to pitch a tent in public...

We kept walking and eventually got to my two storey house. I opened the door and gestured Natsu to come inside.

"Ladies first" I teased, a smirk spread across my face

Natsu seemed like he didn't hear anything and casually walked inside. My smile died and a frown took its place. _He's still thinking about that idiot, huh? Just WHAT did they do?!_ I pondered as I followed Natsu in. I closed the door behind me and made my way to the couch where Natsu was sat. He seemed like he was lost in thought AGAIN. I sat on the far right side of the couch and leaned my back on the arm rest, putting my feet on Natsu's lap to get him to snap out of it, but to no avail. I let out a sigh and hoped that Natsu would tell me what's bugging him.

"Natsu, are you still thinking about Gray?" I asked but it fell into deaf ears. I let out a frustrated sigh and moved my foot to get his attention "Oi! Snap out of it"

"What? Oh, sorry, was just lost in thought" He said with a grin while rubbing the back of his neck

"I know. You've been doing that quiet a lot recently" I frowned "Just tell me what's wrong"

"I told you already..." Natsu reminded but I wasn't gonna give up that easily this time

"I don't care, Natsu. Tell me what's wrong" That sentence came out more aggressive that I intended it to be

Natsu looked startled by my sudden aggressiveness and sighed in defeat. _Yes! Finally got to him!_

"If you really want to know that much..." He trailed off for a while then once again made eye contact "Gray kinda...went and kissed me..." **_THEY KISSED?!_** Anger and jealousy ran around my entire being.

"Like... like on the cheeks?" _Hopefully it was just that... Hopefully..._

"No... Lips" Natsu replied which devastated me

"Lips, huh?" I tried to keep a cool facade "Well... Did you... Enjoy it?"

"What?! No! I'm not... I didn't enjoy it!" Natsu retorted, calming me a little bit, but by the way he was speaking, it didn't seem like he was sure himself

"Alright then... But tell me this, Natsu" I said "Why were you thinking about that like it was such a big deal? I mean, sure, your both guys and all but... I feel as though there was another reason"

Natsu paused for a while before proceeding to answer "Well... you see... there's this voice in my head" _Oh no..._ "This voice keeps telling me that... I have 'feelings' for Gray and that I was denying it... And by the way, this voice is really annoying"

"Is this voice... telling the truth?" I asked eagerly, I desperately hoped that he doesn't end up being with Gray...

"I..." Just as he was about to answer my question, the door swung open. _Dammit!_

"Sting? You here hun?" My mother called out from the house entrance

"In the living room!" I called back "A friend's here as well"

"A friend? Already Sting?" My dad teased, obviously pointing out my flirtatious behaviour towards people I like

I sighed as I stood up and made my way upstairs, to my bedroom. I gestured Natsu to follow and we both made our way towards my bedroom.

* * *

Natsu laid down on my bed while I was sat on my study desk. I observed Natsu as he was once again lost in thought. I got up from my chair and made my way on the bed, sitting at the edge.

"So... what do you wanna do" I asked, looking back at the pinkette

"Dunno, watch a movie?" Natsu suggested, pointing at my movie shelf

"Sure, what are you into?" I asked as I stood up and made my way to the shelf

"Have any horror movies?" Natsu asked. Horror isn't my favourite genre but if the pinky wants horror then I'll oblige, I smirked.

"Yea, I got... Fairy Tail of the Dead Meeen" I suggested

"Fairy Tail is everywhere..." Natsu said, amazed that Fairy Tail made a movie "let's watch it then"

I walked over to the DVD player and inserted the CD inside. After a few moments, the movie was up and running. I glanced at Natsu behind me who sat up on the bed looking adorably eager to watch the movie. _So cute..._ I said to myself before turning away to watch the movie.

* * *

I decided to join Natsu on the bed, hoping that we can somehow end up cuddling. Probably not gonna happen but, who knows? It was halfway through the movie and I heard Natsu yawn, clearly he wasn't at all scared of the zombies eating people turning them into other zombies. The entire time the movie was playing, I had done nothing but gaze at the pinkette and pointing out his attractive features in my head.

"I don't get it... some guy spilled some perfume in the drain and everyone got turned into zombies? How does that work?" Natsu asked in a confused tone. I mentally blushed at that adorable face he was making.

"I don't get it either" I replied "Let's just stop watching it" I continued before standing up and making my way to the DVD player

"Eh, I guess" Natsu sighed, rolling over to the middle of the bed and rested his hands behind his head

After I took out the CD and placed it back inside the case, I made my way to the side of the bed and sat down. I still need to ask about that voice... What was it gonna say?! I let out a sigh and turned to make eye contact with the pinkette.

"You didn't finish what you were gonna say" I reminded as I turned to make eye contact with the pinkette

"What? What was I gonna say?" He asked in a baffled look

"You know, you were about to answer my question" I reminded

"What question?" He asked, getting me slightly frustrated

"About the voice, is it telling the truth or not?!" I asked, more aggressively than before

"Oh... That..." Natsu trailed off

"Well?" I urged

"I honestly don't know..." He continued. He doesn't know?! Are you kidding me?!

"You don't know?! How could you not know your own feelings?! Are you that stupid?" I hissed, regretting my words right after

"Hey, man! It's not my fault, don't get mad at me!" Natsu retaliated with an angry expression that shot daggers right at me

"Sorry... that came out more aggressively than I thought..." I apologised

"It's fine... I think I'll be going now, if you don't mind" Natsu said as he sat up and waited for my approval, which I didn't want to give.

"No! Stay, at least just a little while longer..." I said with hope in my eyes

"No... It's getting pretty late, I should head back now" Natsu started to walk towards the door. I quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist "Let go, Sting..."

"Don't go... I don't want you to..." I replied

"I can't stay, we have school tomorrow, remember?" Natsu reminded, but I don't give up easily

"Then you can sleep over!" I suggested

"I told you, I'm not allowed to sleep over someone's house for a while" Natsu said, trying to get out of my grip "Besides, I have no spare clothes here"

"Natsu... please..." I pleaded, tightening my grip

"I... can you stop with the stupid face" Natsu teased, shocking me from the sudden change of tone "Look, I promise I'll sleep over next week, that's when I'm allowed to"

"...fine..." I sighed, letting go of the pinkette's wrist

"Geez, I didn't know being best friends with me meant a lot to you" Natsu teased. What an oblivious idiot... I mentally snickered

"You belong to me and nobody else" I chuckled, making it sound as jokingly as possible

"I don't belong to anyone" Natsu pouted before heading towards the door "Well I'm off, see ya" He waved. I tried to resist the urge to pin him down and attack him with kisses, which proved very hard to do.

"See you tomorrow" I waved back with a weak smile. _Damn I wish I could just kiss him right now..._

* * *

 **To me, this chapter seemed like it was 'slow' or something, i dont really know. Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read my story, i really do appreciate it :D**


End file.
